A New Kira
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: A girl. A Death Note. Randomness. Rated T for reasons. To be Continued...soon...
1. Look out! Flying Death Note!

This be my first Death Note Fanfiction. Actually, it's my first fanfiction. So please tell me how the first chapter is. It is going to be 100 factually wrong. So tell me what I'm wrong about...all I know is that Mello is in a Mafia and is trying to outsmart Near...that's all. So...yeah. By the way, it takes place around episode 29 and L isn't dead! HURRAH! -throws glitter-

I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would never die and nor would Matt. See how nice I am?

* * *

Kira is killing criminals. He wants to rid the world of all evil. He carries around a Death Note and uses it to kill criminals. All he need his a face and a name to kill. Now, a new Kira arises. The first Kira is still out there, somewhere. Then, the new Kira is asked by the great L himself to help lead with Kira investigation. What will she do? Who will she meet? Will she fall in love? Will there be pudding?

* * *

Nightengale McAndolynn, known as Night, was the new student in her school. It was a very tough time for her. The school was new and she didn't know anyone there. She wanted to desperatly make friends, but when she got to know the kids there, they just made fun of her. Mostly because of her clothing. She idolizes the model Audrey Kitching. The children make fun of her because she is trying to be too much like Audrey. Therefore, everyone considers her to be a "wannabe", coming to the conclusion that no one should hang around her.

What exactly did she wear that earned her no friends? Well, her hair was dyed a hot pink. Her bangs were going across her left eye and were streaked black. Usually her outfit consisted of the following clothing items: A short skirt, short-short shorts, skin-tight pants, striped shirts, screen tee-shirts, some ran dom print tank top, tights, leggings, stockings, etc, etc. No one liked her clothing style one bit.

One day, everything changed. A flying notebook hit her on the head. You don't see that everyday, do you? Well, when the notebook hit the ground, Night picked it up. She read the front. It read "Death Note". Then she began to flip through the pages and found a set of rules. She began to read them.

Night began to walk home. She held the Death Note in her hands. "I can't believe this is real, I wonder if it's some trick...?" Then she heard laughing and turned around. "Who's there?!" She snapped. Then she heard even more laughing. Once again, she turned around and saw some guy dressed up in a Halloween costume. Wait, it wasn't a costume, it was a real person. "Who are you?!" She shrieked.

"I am Sidoh." The mysterious person -- no, it's not a person -- answered. "I am a shinigami."

"No, you're kidding." She forced out a laugh. In response, Sidoh shook his head.

"This is no joke, Nightengale McAndolynn." She gasped.

How did he know her name?

"You're telling me you dropped this notebook here?" Night said, not really believe what Sidoh had told her. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not kidding you." He answered sternly. A silence fell upon them.

"Soooo, whoever touches this 'Death Note' can see you?" Night asked.

"Affirmitive. First, I need to show you something..."

It was late at night and Sidoh was showing Night something at night. How convinent! Ahem, anyway, she was shocked about where he led her. "What is this?" She demanded to know where she was. It looked really dead and it seemed abandoned. It looked like it was going to fall down any second, with any luck. "You will know soon enough..." Sidoh said as he lead Night into the wearhouse.

"W-w-what is this?"

Night asked. She glanced around the room with weird-looking men. They all gave her weird looks. They must've thought she was a prostitute. She was wearing really tiny metallic-like shorts. Of course a guy would think she's looking for an all-nighter. Well, all the guys thought she was a street-walker, all but one man with blonde hair. He was eating chocolate and he wasn't paying much attention to Night. _Why did he bring me to this place?_ Night asked herself.

"This is a mafia." Sidoh simply told her. Night's mouth dropped open. "Close your mouth, girl. You look stupid." She didn't realize that her mouth was open, so she simply closed it when Sidoh announced it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking me here?" Night snapped at him. All the guys around her exchanged weird looks that said 'Is she crazy?' No one could see Sidoh; only Night could. That was a major flaw of shinigami: Only the Death Note user can see them.

"Who are you talking to?" The blonde man with chocolate asked. Night gave him a weird look.  
"Can't you see him?! He's right over there, in a weird costume!" She pointed to Sidoh. To everyone else, it looked like she was pointing to thin air.  
"Let everyone else touch the notebook, only then can they see me." Sidoh pointed out. Night pulled out the Death Note from her jacket pocket. Gasps of shcok popped up in a few places when they saw the note.

"H-here...touch it." She held it out for everyone to touch...hopefully they would touch it. They all touched it. Hooray! When the men saw Sidoh, they were all shocked.

"What is that?!" One man asked.

"Kill it!" The blonde one suggested. Then all the men took out their guns.  
"Uh-oh..." Night said and scoooted over to the side. Then all the men started to fire their guns towards Sidoh. Guess what? He didn't die!  
"Foolish humans. You can't kill me, I am a shinigami." Yeah, way to keep your cover.

The blonde man got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Night. He grabbed the Death Note from her. He flipped through the pages. Then he gave her a weird look. She shrugged. Obviously, she was confused and nervous.

"I need to have a word with this girl..."

* * *

It's long-ish. When I wrote it out, it was two pages front and back. Yeah, okay...sooo please rate and review and all that fancy stuff...I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE!


	2. Sidoh, I think I like him

This is chapter two of my boring Fanfiction...I take my hat off to those who commented and favorited me and all that other stuff, I would take off my hat but I don't have one.

And if you got an e-mail saying that I posted a new chapter...I was fooling around with this site and I had no idea what I was doing. Curse me and my not knowing-ness! O

I dis-claim Death Note in the name of Mars! Isn't that lovely?

WARNING This chapter contains a lot more randomness than the last one. Cussing will appear in this chapter...and lots of other random crap thrown in there for my entertainment...I mean your entertainment.

The other men of the mafia looked at the blonde man for a moment. Then they made the desicion to leave, yeah, that's a very wise choice. Sidoh followed them out, as well. Night watched them leave, as did Mello. Then the pink-haired girl directed her attention towards Mello after everyone left.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

"I am Mello." The chocolate-loving-leather-wearing-blonde man replied. "And I want to know how you found this Death Note." Mello held up the Death Note.

"It hit my head." Night answered, scared.

"It hit...your...head?" Mello repeated in an un-beliving voice.

"Yes, it hit my head." She repeated. This is going to be a LONG conversation. Then Mello gave Night a mysterious smile.

"What's your name?" He asked her, tiliting his head to the side.

"My actual name is Nightengale, but call me Night to save a breath." She folded her arms.

"That's a nice name." Mello smiled.

"...So is Mello." Night smiled back at him. Mello forced a laugh at that comment.

"Are you going to use it?" He asked, changing the subject.

"The Death Note?" The pink-haired girl wanted to make sure they were talking about the samet thing.

"No, the address book." Mello said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, of course the Death Note!" He snapped.

Come to think about it, Night never really thought of using it. She did read the rules and wanted to try it out. "I don't know...why?" Mello just laughed at her comment.

"Kira uses the same thing to kill his enemies!" He explained.

Night's mouth opened wide. Kira uses the same thing to kill his enemies...what an unexpected plot twist! Well, it is kind of expected, but you all get the point. "Close your mouth, girl. You look like an idiot."

"I still can't believe it..." She mumured.

"Believe what?" He asked in a curious tone.

"...I don't know." Night lied and then laughed nervously. She ran a slender hand through her smooth pink hair. "Well, I guess I better get going." She announced.

"Go, I'm not stopping you." Mello said, not giving a care in the world. "Just come back here same time tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Just get the fuck out!" Mello groaned. After he said that, Night shrugged and left.

"I can't believe I just saw a mafia..." Night was sitting in her room...on her bed...with Sidoh. Go figure. Her hair was tied neatly into a ponytail. Most of the time it was usually hanging down and looking pretty. "But the blonde dude was cute. Wait, what the fuck am I saying?" She slapped her forehead with her hand.

"You're saying you like him." Sidoh simply stated.

"Who the hell asked you?" Night snapped. Then she paused to think for a moment. "...Oh yeah..." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't come to that conclusion all of a sudden." He stated. "When you jump to conclusions, who knows what could happen."

Night graoned when he said that. Then she un-did the ponytail and let her hair loose. She ran her fingers through the hot pink hair to make sure it wasn't knotted. When she figured out it was nodded, she made a little shriek noise and grabbed a hair brush and began to brush her hair. In fact, she was too busy tending her hair, she had no idea what Sidoh said. Yeah, that girl loves her hair. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?" She asked while she was brushing her hair.

"Do you pay attention to anything besides your hair and appearence?" Sidoh asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"What?" She said, putting down the hairbrush.

"Oh, for the love of--don't jump to conclusions! Who knows what could happen." He repeated himself. He was only with this girl for several hours and already he can't stand her.

"Don't worry, I won't." Night laughed as she got in her bed. "Right now, I'm going to sleep..."

My worst chapter yet! Hurray! It is also very short...I'm currently suffering from Writer's Block. It's sad. ;.;

So please review and stuff...all that is loved.


	3. This must be what God feels like!

'Kay. I thank the people who reviewed and favorited...who weren't much. I wish for more, though. I'm starting to feel like I'm writing this for myself and ONLY myself. You see that little review button on the bottom? Do you all mind to press it? Don't make me feel like I'm writing this for myself!

Death Note: It's owned by some Japanese people, not xxChocolateBubblegum!

WARNING: This chapter contains some randomness(from me) and some curses thrown your way. If you don't like cussing and randomness, please press that lovely "Back" button on the top of your screen--WAIT! DON'T DO THAT! WAI--

* * *

_The following events take place between 8 AM and 3 PM..._

Night woke up, only to find that she was going to be late to school. She forgot to set her alarm. She had such a crazy night last night. Haha, get it? Night had a crazy night last night? Get it? ...Anyway, she ran out of bed and quickly got dressed in ripped-up skinny-jeans and a white Hello-Kitty tank top. She also threw on lots of random gold jewelry, quickly fixed her hair, and applied quick eyeliner before she ran out the door with her back-pack. In her back-pack was her Death Note. She planned on using it...later in life.

It was about 8:03 when she arrived at schol. She was going to make it for first period; isn't that lovely? Once she arrived at school, Night went in the bathroom to fix her eyeliner. Apparently she applied it on too quickly and didn't put on enough. By the way, guess who followed her to school? Sidoh! Yaaay! Guess who followed her into the bathroom? Sidoh! While Night was applying more eyeliner, she scoffed and looked at Sidoh from the mirror. "What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked her.

"...You're a girl?" Night replied in a bland voice.

"No. As your Shinigami, I follow you around." Sidoh replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, just forget it. You ask too many questions for your own good." Once Sidoh finished his sentence, the door to the girl's bathroom opened. Night looked up and ran into one of the stalls. "...What was that about?" He asked.

"Those are the girly-girls of the school. They gave me a bad reputation." She explained in a whisper. Then Sidoh and Night began to hear girls talking. She heard her name with the words 'ugly', 'stupid', and 'slut' after it. She got really mad about that.

"Why don't you write their names in your Death Note?" Sidoh suggested. Night nodded and pulled it out of her back-pack, trying not to make any loud noise. She also pulled out a pen. "Make sure to keep the person's face in your mind while you're writing their name, or else it won't work." Then she poked her head somewhat out of the stall to catch a glimpse of the girls. She knew all of them. Then, she began to write away. First, she wrote the queen bee's name in: Gloria Fitz. Moments later, she hit the floor. There were gasps coming from the other girls.

Next, Night wrote another girl's name in the notebook: Hannah Lindt. PLOP! She hit the floor moments later, as well. Even more gasps! After Hannah went down, she wrote another name, and another name, and finally she finished off the last girl standing. And then there were none. (A/N: I loved that book. It was the best book that the English teachers gave us to read.) Night slowly walked out of the stall and looked at the girls who were dead on the floor.

"Whoa...that was fucking awesome!" She exclaimed.

"It's not going to be awesome when the police find out what you did." Sidoh said in a serious voice.

"I know. Now let's leave and pretend this never happened." Night slowly began to walk away from the scene and out the bathroom.

It was the end of the school day and people already found the dead girls. Luckily, no one suspected Night, or anyone yet. Night was already walking home, trying her hardest not to get involved or act suspicious. She just went on through her normal day. Actually, it wasn't 100 normal, but you know what I mean, right? Yes, yes you do! _I hope I don't get caught..._ Night thought. When she got home, she went straight into her room.

When she got in her room, she closed the door. That had no meaning; her little brother was at soccer practice and her parents were at work. What difference would it make? She sat on her bed and took out her Death Note. "I still can't believe it actually works." That was all she stated.

"Well, believe it." Sidoh told her. "If you continue to use it just to kill people you don't like, you could get in a lot of trouble."

"How?" Night asked.

"When people find out about these random killings, they'll make a case out of it." He told her. The people are already having a case out of it. They're still trying to find Kira. Guess what? They have no luck!

"Oh...like that Goddammed Kira case?" Night just laughed at that. "Why do they have to make a big deal out of it? I mean, it's just a guy who keeps killing people over and over again and--oh." She looked at the ground for a moment.

"Just don't get too carried away with it or else--"

Night cut him off. "What have I got to lose?! I can kill people!" Then she began to write someone else's name in the notebook. This time it was a guy she hated at school. "I feel like God!" She exclaimed.

"I know, just don't--"

"Are you trying to ruin my fun?!" Night cut Sidoh off from his sentence. "It's not everyday that a person can act like God!"

"Okay, suit yourself..." Sidoh murmured.

One by one, Night began to kill off everyone that she hated. That's practically the entire school. She decided to be nice, so she spared many people of their lives. The rest, well they all just went straight to hell!

_The following conversations take place between 9 PM and 11 PM_

It was ten to nine in the evening. Night was very bored. Sidoh was invading her privacy by reading her diary. How nice is he? Very nice he is! "Shouldn't we be going now?" Sidoh asked her.

"Oh yeah...and why the hell are you reading my fucking diary?!" Night snapped and grabbed it from his hands. "Have you heard of something call 'privacy'?!" She was angry. NO! You think?! She threw her diary on her desk and headed out of her room.

Night opened the door to the abandoned building where Mello and friends were hiding. Then she went to the room Mello and friends were hiding in and found Mello and friends. Isn't that lovely? After one day, the men still thought she was attractive. Night didn't care. She wanted Mello to think she was attractive. Then again, every girl wants the guy she has a crush on to think she's attractive. (A/N: I hope that made sense)

"Good, you're here." Mello smiled at her.

"Why is that good?" Night asked him.

"So you can tell us about the ominous killings that've occured several hours ago."

"How do you know?"

Mello pointed in the direction of the TV. "They were broadcasted on the news. Practically everyone knows."

Night gasped. Sidoh was right. The people(and the media) are making a big case out of it. "How do you know it was me?"

"It's pretty ovious." He chuckled. "You have a Death Note and you can kill people too. And those people seem to be people that Kira wouldn't know."

Night groaned. "Ugh, I hate you! I did those killings! There!" She admitted.

"I thought you said you liked him..." Sidoh told her. Mello raised an eyebrow at his statement.

Night's cheeks turned a bright red-ish pink-ish. "Oh, just shut! Just shut up!" She snapped at him.

* * *

I realized that I had a plan for Chapter Three lying around in my cluttered binder. .. I need to clean it, seriously. The story seems rushed, though.

I still have a minor condition of writer's block. Maybe, when I'm done with testing, it will return. Yes, there will be a big state test Monday thru Thursday and I'm FREAKING OUT! ...That may be the cause of my writer's block.

So please review and stuff! DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M WRITING THIS FOR MYSELF!

By the way, I'm taking some quotes from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series and altering them and sticking them everywhere. If you can find them, then you get a cookie! Wait...you get jello! YUS! JELLO!

...review nao!


	4. Help! I'm being stalked by Mello!

Sorry for the late-esque update people. I would've updated sooner, but testing and stuff and it's all a mess! And you'll never know what I've heard just to get this chapter finished. O.O Yeah, so I've seen and heard many things while writing this chapter and I'm sorry if it's horrible. So please, bare with me on this.

If I were a rich girl...nanananaaaa. If I had all the money in the world, then I'd own Death Note and this song by Gwen Stefani!

_The following conversations take place between 9:04 PM and 9:14 PM_

Mello glared at Night. "What did you say...?" He asked, thinking he heard wrong. With that, Night's face turned redder than the color red.

"Nothing..." She lied. More like squeaked, because when she said it, she practically squeaked. Anyway, she didn't want Mello to know that she thought he was cute. Just thinking about it made her blush even more. This, obviously, wasn't good.

"You're blushing, what did he say?" Mello wanted the truth.

"She thinks you're cute." Sidoh answered with no hesitation. If he said it once, he can say it again. When he said that esponse, Night covered her face so she could turn invisble. We all would love to turn invisble. But sadly, she didn't turn invisible. Mello just rolled his eyes.

"Well, isn't that cute?" One of the mafia dudes teased. Then Mello walked towards Night and removed her hands from her face.

"So you think I'm cute." He teased her. Night nodded, her face still red from all that blushing. "Well, isn't that nice?" He said in a sarcastic tone. She couldn't take the torture anymore. For her it was torture. We're not sure about anyone else would think.

"Okay--I get it! You hate it!" Night groaned. "Now stop torturing me!" This time she whined.

"I'm not torturing you--and I don't hate you." Mello laughed at what she was saying.

"You...don't?" To night, it felt like a Kodak moment. HAH! Get it? To Night? Tonight?! Hah? No? Man, my jokes are getting old.

"I don't love you and I don't hate you, if that makes you feel any better." When he said that, her blush cleared up. Now her face was white again! Yaay! Then she checked her watch.

"Oh, I better get going." She anounced. More like LIED!

"It's only--" Sidoh began.

"Time to gooo!" Night cut him off. Then she walked out the door. Sidoh followed her. Then Mello began to get suspicious of why she was leaving so quickly. Then he followed them out the door.

_The following takes place between 9:15 PM and 9:21 PM_

Night was walking with no knowledge of Mello following her. When she heard footsteps, she turned around, then gasped. "What're you doing?!" She shriked. Mello simply laughed at her. Apparently he took joy in scaring little girls. (For the record, Night is 17 and Mello is 19...OOOHHH YYEEEAAAH! . . Ahem...back to the story)

"What made you leave so early?" He asked, recovering from scaring the living daylights out of Night.

"I dunno." Night shrugged. In the backround, Sidoh was laughing. What a wonderful concept! "...What's your problem?!" She snapped at him. When he heard her snap, Sidoh shut up.

"Sorry, you told me it's because--"

"My parents expect me home before midnight." Night laughed nervously, trying not to let the same thing that happened earlier happen again. Then she sighed. "Okay, look, if you're going to be staying at my house, then don't act suspicious!" She told him.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't!" Mello smirked. That worried Night.

_The following takes place between 10:02 PM and 10:19 PM...yes the mafia hideout is really far away from Night's house. You got a problem?! Bring it up with the story writer!_

When Night arrived at home, her brother and mother were watching TV. "Who's your friend?" Her brother teased.

"Shut up!" Night growled between her teeth. Then her mother got up from her seat on the couch. She completely ignored her pink-haired daughter's blonde friend. When Mello saw Night's mother, he had a shock. Her hair was bleached blonde and she was wearing a simpy tanktop and short shorts. Don't worry, though. Those are just what she wears to sleep. The mother looked twenty, but she was actually thirty-five. The artificial blonde had a paper in her hand.

"Your father sent you this letter."

* * *

Oooohhhh yyeeeaaaahhh!!

Mello: What is it you and the Kool-Aid man?

What is it with you and chocolate?

Mello: Touche...

Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't so...great. Just keep in mind that I've been places and heard things while writing this chapter. O.O

Mello: Like...?

SHUT THE -eef!- UP! Oh, by the way, you ran into a star while reading this chapter. Well, let me explain it.  
- Yeah, so I just to make sure you all understood that joke. Two people out of two people I asked understood it. I hope you all do, too. If you don't...well too bad! Naah, I think it's pretty self explanitory!


	5. Once upon a time, THE END

Once upon a time, there was a pretty pink pony. His name was Bob. One day, Bob was frolicking in the meado--oh, oops. I'm supposed to be writing something useful here.

Okay, so I recently got a review from some bitch. Don't know who, don't care who. Thanks to him...or her, I don't know, the gender was pretty vague, I decided to stop writing this story.

I apologize greatly to those who liked my story. If you like my pink pony story, then I shall continue it! Okay, maybe not.

Bob: Since when am I a pretty pink pony?

Since I said so.

I just want to tell you all that this story is a story that I write out of bordem. It isn't really supposed to be taken seriously and **I KNOW THAT THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER** it is just something that keeps me from dying of bordem!

So, I shall finish the story off with this: If you're all wondering how the story ends, Night commits suicide and Mello lives happily ever after with Bob. THERE

Mello: Huh?

Shut up! Unless I get positive reviews, I will not, let me repeat WILL NOT, let me repeat it again **WILL NOT** continue this story.

Again, I apologize to those who liked my story.

Mello: What about me and Bob...?

Who cares?! THE STORY IS OVER! PERIOD! EXCLAMATION POINT! GAAAAAHHH!!


	6. NOTICE! Read! Plzkthnx

Basically I'm going to continue this story. I thought for a while, a really LONG while, and I decided I shouldn't quit something because it isn't popular or I received a few nasty flames.

From now on, I'm going to IGNORE or maybe even REPORT any flames I receive. I'm just going to continue on with this story whether you like it or not.

I know that many people did enjoy my story. I'm continuing it for them and myself. Yaaay!

Now, when am I going to upload the next chapter?

……………………. [/crickets chirp] Whenever I get to it!

That or I can just write it in school like I've been doing with my other stories…

Yeah, I'll go with that!

I'll just pick up the story from where I left off: With Night receiving a letter from her old man…and Mello is currently stalking her.

I just thought I'd let you all know.

=]

Thank you for reading this notice, and good night everybody!

Mello: But---

I. SAID. GOOD. NIGHT. EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!1 O

Mello: [/slowly backs away]


	7. oopsies another notice!

hey everyone!

okay so it's been a superduper long time since i've been on here but i've returned due to excessive boredom and the urge to read fanfiction

and possible the urge to write some fanfiction as well uwu

anyways my old pen name was aspiring vomit as some of you probably knew me as

this is a really informal notice but

ummmm so i was looking through my account and i noticed that i had some reviews and alerts for this story

and i said that i'd continue it...which i didn't

but during the time i spent outside of this website i grew as a person and a writer and as i read through this story i thought "wow was i ok"

and yes i can see how my character would be considered a mary sue and i really want to change that

so now i'm considering re writing the story but i am a little rusty with death note and everything but i'd still like to rewrite it!

as long as i get at least some feedback from you guys!

so please tell me if you'd like to see the story rewritten and if someone would like to help me rewrite it and come up with ideas that would be super!

so thank you for reading this very long notice and i hope you all have a good day


	8. rewrite has been written!

hello everyone!

i finally uploaded the rewrite!

feel free to read it here:

/s/9174872/1/Bloodstain-Fever

(just stick it after fanfiction dot net in the url bar thing u.u )

i hope you all like it uwu

it'll move kinda slow during the first few chapters so i'm sorry about that ):

please read it and review! thank you ^-^


End file.
